


An Adventure

by Missy



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-First Meetings, Trick or Treat: Treat, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Ellen brings Newt and Hicks to come meet her (now elderly) daughter, Amanda.  She's a bit anxious about how it will go.  Hicks is surprisingly comforting.





	An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).

> This mooshes a little bit of canon from the deleted opening scene of Aliens (where Amanda debuts) and info about her from the novels and video games.

“I don’t believe I actually talked you into this. I’ve never talked you into a single thing in the last year.” Hicks was trying to comb his hair via a small hand mirror perched in the palm of his free hand. “You wouldn’t even stop at my favorite coffee joint ‘cause you thought someone might take the ship while we were busy.”

Ripley gave him a cocky grin as she straightened the collar of her pantsuit. “The last six months didn’t count because we were both in hyperstasis.”

He smirked. “I wasn’t in hyperstasis in my dreams,” Hicks said.

A little fission of excitement rode its way up Ellen’s spine, and she didn’t quite know what they were going to do with that energy…well, they’d been _doing_ plenty with that energy, at least in their dreams and whenever Newt was safely asleep every night. But how to act like half of a couple years after the end of her last relationship eluded her.

Ripley finished fussing with her own hair, and then ran a light layer of lipgloss along her top lip. The cloying and waxy flavor of the raspberry colored cosmetic tickled her tongue. “Your dreams are going to stay that way if you don’t go look for Newt – I mean, Rebecca.”

“She’s fine,” he said. “I left her with that cat of yours.”

“Jonesy is a fine babysitter,” said Ripley. “But he’s not a human being.” The words came out a hair harshly.

“Relax, I’ve got it handled.”

She said tightly, “that was what I thought. Before… well, you haven’t met my other daughter,” Ellen pointed out. 

Dwayne put down the mirror, and then squeezed her shoulder. “Hey. It’s gonna go fine.”

“I made so many promises,” said Ellen, with a grunt, staring at her hands. “I said I’d be back for her eleventh birthday. Now she’s seventy-eight. I have grandchildren that I’ve never met.”

“At least you’ll be there for her eightieth one?” Dwayne said. Ellen shook her head. “Gotta look on the bright side, or you’ll cry your eyes out.”

“I don’t cry,” she pointed out.

“Good. I’ll try to keep you laughing,” he replied breezily.

She kissed his cheek for that, and he kissed her back – on the lips, for an absurdly long amount of time. She didn’t know she’s grabbed and squeezed his shoulders until she let him go. “Can you check to make sure Rebecca’s hands are clean?”

“Sure thing. Got the landing handled?”

“Always,” Ellen said.

She watched him go with a smile. This was going to be an adventure – but well, what wasn’t in their lives?


End file.
